1. Field
The invention is related to a sterile surgical tray that functions as both a pack to transport surgical materials and devices to a surgery site and as a sterile tray for receiving a plurality of surgical instruments. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relates to a sterile surgical tray that includes a pump contained with in the sterile tray and where the pump remains within a sterile field during surgery. The sterile surgical tray may also include a plurality of electrical input and output connectors attached to the tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to use, in surgery, a sterile pack shipped from a manufacturer to a surgery center, an example of which is ophthalmic surgery (vitreoretinal or cataract surgery, in particular). These packs typically contain several items that are typically used in surgery and include one-time use surgical instruments, fluid cassettes, tubing sets, drapes, needles, and other devices. The particular content of a pack depends on the type of surgery and perhaps the individual preference of the surgeon or surgery center.
When preparing for surgery, typically a sterile drape is placed over what is commonly referred to as a Mayo tray. The contents of the sterile pack and perhaps additional sterile instruments and materials are spread-out over the tray so that the materials and instruments necessary for the surgery are readily available to a nurse or surgeon.
It is also known to provide a sterile pack where many of the instruments and tubing sets are organized and placed in mating recesses of the pack so that the pack can act as a tray for at least some of the instruments in surgery.
Some of the surgical instruments are electrically or pneumatically powered by a surgical console or system that is outside of the sterile field defined by the surgical site and the sterile instruments and materials on the tray and used in the surgery. Some of the sterile materials are removed from the sterile field or a portion is removed from the sterile field prior to surgery. The materials removed include the pump cartridges and tubing sets which are connected to the non-sterile surgical console. The surgical console also typically includes a large display screen for displaying and inputting parameters that will control the devices used during surgery. This surgical set-up typically requires a surgeon and one or two support persons so that surgery can be performed efficiently while also adjusting the parameters on the console and switching to a different surgical instrument to perform a different procedure.
However, with the present trend of surgeries moving away from hospital and into ambulatory surgery centers (ASCs) and even into a doctor's own office, coupled with reduced reimbursements for surgical procedures, there is a need to allow surgeons to perform surgery with little or no assistance. In addition, because of personnel and cost restraints the assistant provided to the surgeon is typically not trained in the particular surgical procedure to be performed, so that the interaction between the surgeon and assistant may not be particularly efficient.
Therefore, a need exists for a surgical system and surgical products that allow a surgeon to perform safe, efficient, and cost-effective surgery with little or no assistance during surgery.